


Wait For It

by Serpentine



Category: Loveless
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Kink Meme, Loveless (manga) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentine/pseuds/Serpentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme, for the prompt "Soubi/Kio. Soubi is leaving permanently with Ritsuka and Kio wants to say goodbye properly. Must have some kind of sex, whichever type you like. Extra points for tears during! If actual kink is a must, orgasm delayal would be cool."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote my first Loveless ficlet, in response to Inksheddings's Loveless Anonymous Kink Meme.
> 
> ..And it's the wrong pairing! I have no idea why this particular request grabbed me so hard.
> 
> Written for the prompt: _Soubi/Kio. Soubi is leaving permanently with Ritsuka and Kio wants to say goodbye properly. Must have some kind of sex, whichever type you like. Extra points for tears during! If actual kink is a must, orgasm delayal would be cool._
> 
> With minor tweaking, here it is:

  
**Wait For It**   


He'd never realised Kio had such a stubborn streak. Or that Kio had quite such clear understanding of Soubi's training, and the quirks it had left in his psyche.

But when Kio ground his cock against Soubi's and growled out "don't be in a hurry, Soubi-kun", Soubi's spine liquefied; Kio's mouth was hot and fierce on his throat, his shoulders, the scars like thorns entangling a Name Soubi no longer answered to.

=====

Kio's ferocity was prompted by a more recent Name; Loveless had finally laid claim to Soubi, was moving into his apartment next month, before his last year of high school started. Kio was losing Soubi, losing to a 16-year-old, and the fact that he'd known for years it would happen didn't stop it from hurting.

Some part of him wanted to share that hurt, but Kio was neither a sadist nor a masochist, wasn't _obvious_ the way Soubi was. He was just Kio, just a man in love with his friend, and he wanted Soubi to remember him that way. He couldn't hold Soubi back from the fate that called him, but he held his own body back; he was fighting, fighting, refusing to surrender to the pleasure that waited to sweep over him, and refusing to let Soubi surrender, either. At any other time he would have welcomed it, because he wasn't a masochist. But this was the _last_ time; once it came, he would never have a chance to feel it again.

So he kissed every part of Soubi he could reach, and pulled himself away when Soubi started to tense. Over and over; kiss and lick and touch and press skin to skin and draw back, then do it again. "Wait for it," he said, when Soubi whined and tried to follow him. Kiss and lick and touch and press; draw back.

It was a tiny thing that drove him over the edge at last; he hung suspended in pleasure for what felt like a year, until -- tongue outlining the tendons of Soubi's throat -- he saw two little drops splash onto Soubi's heated skin, and realised that over the heat of his flushed face he could feel two hotter trails.

_Goodbye._

He pressed his face into Soubi's shoulder and his hands tightened their grip on Soubi's hair, his cock; he got out a strangled _"Now,"_ before the world dissolved into rapture.

He came back to himself minutes later, because Soubi was stroking his hair. Silently, Kio pretended to be unaware, lying boneless and confused half on top of Soubi, sorting through everything he was feeling until he'd come to some sort of balance within himself. _It's always my job to be the normal one. At least that won't change._

It didn't take Soubi's kind of training to hide your pain. Sometimes Kio thought just knowing Soubi was training enough.

Which was why it was Kio who gathered his wits and his spent muscles and slid out of bed; Kio who brought a flannel from the bathroom and wiped them both down; and Kio who dug up his clothes from the pile on the floor and got dressed before tossing Soubi his own. And it was Kio who stuck out a hand and pulled Soubi upright, and groped in one pocket for a lollipop and said, "Tell Ritsuka-kun hello for me, and that I expect you both for dinner next week."


End file.
